A Fellow Goodbye
by DarkMoon987
Summary: What happened when Tonks and Lupin both died, I'm rubbish at summarys so please just read it  : One Shot R&R


A Fellow Goodbye

_Lupin... Lupin..._

Teddy Lupin cried for his father, Tonks hurried to pick the awakened child up. Her hair had changed brunette and was put in a curly ponytail. As she cradled the child in her arms, tears filled her eyes as she noticed that Teddy looked so much like his father. He had the same sea blue eyes, and the curly dirty blonde hair.

"Teddy, teddy please quieten down, daddy will be home soon" she lied; she didn't know when Remus was going to return. He was in the battle, and the thought of him duelling a death eater killed her.

The baby's screams became higher pitched, and Teddy started to cry harder. Tonks patted the baby's pack and tickled Teddy, finally the child had become silent and fallen asleep in his mothers arms.

"That's a good boy" she smiled as she rocked him gently side to side. Another flash appeared in her mind, she imagined Remus running for his life, calling her name.

"Mother, I need to go" Tonks said as she put Teddy back in his crib. Andromeda rushed into Teddy's room as she heard those words.

"Go? Go where honey" she asked, hoping she wouldn't say the battle. Her heart beated a thousand times as Tonks breathed in.

"I need to go and help Remus, his fighting alone. I can't let him, I need to help" Tonks called as she put on a jacket and grabbed her wand.

"No! You mustn't go! What if something happens to you or both of you" the mother stressed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Look, I promise I'll be back" Tonks swore, walking past her mother, she turned to glance at her one last time "Just promise me, if I don't come back, tell Teddy about me, tell him about his mum, and tell him I'll always be watching him, I'll always love him" Tonks cried. She rushed to her son to give him her final kiss, before she left the house.

Andromeda watched as her daughter got on her broomstick outside the house, watching her fly past the house with tears in her eyes, made her realised that this could of been the last time she saw her alive. Walking to Teddy's crib, she stroked his face and noticed there was a letter underneath his pillow.

She read the name, _to my beautiful angel..._ she noticed this was Tonks writing and realised that Tonks knew she wouldn't make it. Andromeda decided not to open the letter, as it was signed to Teddy, and that when he was old enough to read, she would give him this letter.

"No, don't think like that Andromeda" she told herself, "Your daughter and her husband will come back, safe and sound, they wouldn't leave their son behind" she said out loud before putting the letter back underneath Teddy Lupin's pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks arrived shortly at the battle; she flew past flames and spells that Death Eaters had thrown to her already. Looking down, she searched for Remus but she couldn't find him. Her heart sank as she thought the worst, before another curse was hit on her broom coursing her to fall off and hit the ground of the burning Hogwarts.

"Tonks?" a familiar voice called, helping her to her feet. She looked up to see it was Ginny Weasley, and hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be here, you've got a son to take care of, who knows what could happen" Ginny stated as she mumbled a spell at a death eater.

"Remus needs me right now, more than he has ever needed me before" Tonks confirmed, her and Ginny ran through some of the castle flicking spells at Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix" Tonks whispered as she met eyes with her cousin, "Ginny get out of here now!" Tonks yelled flicking a spell at Ginny making her fly past the room.

Tonks ran before her cousin noticed she had gone, laughs and cackles were heard from behind her and Tonks turned around to see she had disappeared. As she turned to see where she was running, she bumped into the man she wanted to see.

"Remus!" Tonks called as she held him tight and kissed his lips, "Thank god I've found you" she said not letting go of his chest.

"You need to go Tonks; you need to be with Teddy. Please, I want you to be safe!" Remus complained with tears in his eyes.

"There's no way I'm leaving without you" Tonks promised as she held his hand. A death eater appeared from nowhere and flicked a curse at Remus. "Remus NO!" Tonks yelled as she shot the killing curse at the death eater.

Running to her husband side, she waited for a heartbeat. "Wake up Remus, you need to wake up right now!" she shouted as she hit the body.

"T- onks" Remus said in pain, blood rushed from his arm as Tonks cried on his chest.

"I'm here sweetie, I'll always be here" Tonks rushed holding his hand tightly, tears ran down her face as she realised her husband was dyeing. "There has to be a spell to reverse this, you cant die!" she yelled.

"Don't forget me" Remus whispered, pain rushed down his body.

"Don't be stupid, I'll never forget you. Because you're not going to die! Remus please stay with me! You can't just die! Teddy needs a dad to look after him, please Remus!" Tonks pleaded, she was covered in his blood.

Remus smiled though it hurt him badly, "I love you, Nymphadora Lupin" he whispered, his eyes closed and his breathing had stopped. Though his hand was still tightly around Tonks hand, she cried for her husband and wouldn't let him go.

"Come back, come back. Come back!" Tonks screamed in rage, another crackle was heard behind her and Tonks knew exactly who it came from.

"Come back Remus; come back" Bellatrix laughed, "Poor little Nymphadora left alone now? Aw, what is she going to do? DIE WITH HIM!" Bellatrix yelled as she flicked the killing curse at Tonks.

A loud scream came from Tonks, before her body hit the ground and layed next to Remus'. Bellatrix smiled and left, as Hermione and Ron ran to find both Remus and Tonks were dead.

"There's no pulse" Ron declared quietly with tears in his eyes, "Their both dead" he gulped.

A couple of days had passed after the battle, Remus and Tonks were both put to rest as their body's and Andromeda watched as her daughter and her son in law's body's were buried. In her arms, she held Teddy Lupin tightly.

"Their gone" she cried, she looked down at the sleeping child and noticed that his hair had changed the same colour his mother's had changed the night she died. As she walked to the graves of Remus and Tonks, she put one hand and her finger traced the names.

"Sleep tight my darling daughter and my handsome son, Teddy will be in good hands and there wont be a day that goes by where we both wont think of you, we miss you so much" Andromeda smiled for the first time in days, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Nymphadora Lupin opened her eyes, her hair had changed back to its original colour which was a dark brown, her chocolate brown eyes looked around the white painted room. For there was nothing in it apart from her, she called out Remus' name and then remembered what had happened.

"Where am I?" she called to herself again, this time the door was opened and stepped out was her husband, his hand was reaching out for her and he had tears in his eyes.

"You're dyeing Nymphadora" Remus said, in almost a whisper. "Your soul is departing from your body" he smiled shortly before their hands met.

"I can't be dyeing, I'm not dyeing. Remus I watched you die, you died in my arms, is this a dream?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"If so, it would be a nightmare" Remus pointed out, his voice still sounding sweet.

"Is this heaven?" she asked again.

"Heaven lies outside those doors, I will guide you through them" he whispered, as they both held hands they stepped through the doors and it looked beautiful, but nothing like what Tonk's mother had described to her as a child.

There was white snow on the floor, although it was hot. Snow flakes still fell down, landing on houses which were painted in white. But to her surprise, she knew everybody that was here. For everyone who was here, were distant relatives that she loved and missed as a child growing up.

"Teddy" Tonks whispered clutching onto Remus' arm, "Teddy is still alive, we've left him" tears swelled up in her chocolate brown eyes, she felt as though she had betrayed her son. Remus nodded, his eyes also had tears in them.

"He'll grow up without parents" she added as she felt her body sit on the floor.

"I know, but that doesn't mean he won't lead a great life. He is surrounded by people who love him, and he knows that we'll be watching over him" Remus smiled, he pulled out his wand "Let me see, Teddy Lupin" he said out loud, twirling the wand around.

In just seconds, a large bubble appeared in front of the couple. It showed Andromeda holding a crying teddy, she cried with him as she tried to hum him a song.

"My little boy, I need to see him" the brunette witch cried, as she looked over the bubble. Her eyes gazed at her husband, who wasn't moving but his eyes were focused on his son. Tears formed down his face as the little boy cried louder and louder.

"We have got to be brave" Nymphadora admitted, as she held onto her husband's hand.

"He needs us" Lupin said softly, he felt a sense of anger towards himself. It was his fault that his only son wouldn't grow up without a father, and that's the one thing Lupin was mostly afraid of, _leaving his family behind_.

As the couple's tears started to dry, the little boy in the bubble stopped crying and felt back to sleep. A hand touched Remus' shoulder, looking up he saw James and Lily Potter smiling but with tears in their eyes.

"You will get stronger I promise, Teddy might not grow up with parents but he will know your there" Lily smiled as she helped Nymphadora up.

"Was it this hard for you, when you left your son behind?" Tonk's asked, as she heard stories about the Potter's from Remus years ago.

"It definitely was, but look at him now. His been so brave, he knows we're with him in every step he takes to fulfil his journey, our little Harry" James smiled as he held his wife's hand harder.

Remus looked back at the bubble, he saw his son sleeping peacefully in the crib Remus had made for him, it took him hours but he didn't mind. "I'll always be with you" he spoke, looking at his son.

One Shot.


End file.
